5 song challenge
by Nitrea
Summary: 'He looked out of it and started to choke. Harry was there… but…' Warning: yoai, suicide, and beatings. Don't like it. don't read it.
1. Drarry 5 songs

**September: Chris Daughtry**

"Harry" The name rolled off of his lips. "I'm… I'm so sorry."

The small, weak boy looked up at the blonde. No emotion was in his eyes. No words left his mouth.

"Draco. You will have to leave now. Mr. Potter needs his sleep." The nurse told him.

Draco nodded before softly kissing the broken boy's head.

He left only to turn back around and blood covered his vision of the boy.

**No One: Aly and AJ**

"Draco!" Someone called out behind him.

The boy ignored the voice and weaved through the crowd surrounding him.

"PLAESE! Come back."

The boy didn't respond to the other, but kept moving, secretly hoping that the boy behind him would catch up.

"Draco." Someone panted out behind him holding his arm captive.

**Used To: Chris Daughtry**

"Harry!" Ron called out from behind the boy.

The black haired boy turned around seeing Ron in his love's arms. They smirked at the poor boy cruelly as tears started pouring out of the glimmering green eyes.

"Are you okay Harry?" Asked someone above the boy.

Harry ad run from the sceen but he looked at the boy above him. He shook his head no and jumped into the other's arms.

**Sticks and Stones: Aly and Aj**

Harry was in the room of requirement. He was crying into his arms. Bruises covered his torn body.

"Potter?" someone drawled outside the door. "Come out. Or you'll be late to class and I'll have to take away points.

Slowly the door opened showing the Head boy outside the pale boy.

"Shhhh." The new boy said as he rushed into the room and hugged the broken boy tightly in his arms.

**If Today was Your Last Day: Nickleback**

"Harry… You have to come out." Draco said outside of the boys door. "Harry?"

No answer came and the boy started to get worried.

He opened the door to the room only to find… nothing. Nothing greeted him. Not even any belongings that the boy had brought. All that was there was an open window. He looked out of it and started to choke.

Harry was there… but… he was now gone for ever. 'Harry'… the thought entered his mind. His enemy had forgiven him but… now he was gone. And his things were burnt into unrecognizable pieces.

Then the tears started.

**AN: I know i said i'd update some of my other stories but i don't have very much insperation for those right now. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Harry Potter.**

**R&R Please! :3**


	2. Nora Harry freinds 6 songs

_**I got bored and decided that I wanted to do another challenge. The thing is this one is going to be completely random and not have that good of a pairing. If You want me to use a pairing that you like, send it to me in a review! :3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that someone else has already claimed. If I did, I'd still be writing fanfics! ;3**_

**The Last Night**

**By: Skillet **

A girl no more than 10 was walking down the pathway at the local zoo. Her black hair shone like a raven's on the sun. She pushed her way into the reptile cages.

A boy, the same age as her stood next to a cage with a huge snake in it. He was talking to it and the little girl couldn't contain her curiosity. She walked up behind him and touched his back gently.

**I Am**

**By: Hilary Duff**

"HARRY!" A girl screamed, giving Harry little warning before she glomped him.

"Nora? What are you doing her?" A 12 year- old Harry asked completely confused.

"I got my Hogwarts letter!" She told him jumping up and down.

"Really?" Harry asked, feeling a bit faint at the news.

"Yup! I'm going to Hogwarts this year! How awesome will that be! I'll get to hang around you all the time." She said smiling evilly.

**Fearless**

**By: Taylor Swift**

"I can't believe it…" Nora said trailing off,

"What?" Harry asked.

"I just did a heritage test, and…" Nora suddenly stopped as if she was choking on her own words.

"And…" Harry prompted.

"My parents are Lily and James Potter… That means I'm your sister… And not just sister… Twin…" Silence filled the air as the last statement hung between them.

Harry stared for a second before turning and walking out the door.

**You Belong With Me**

**By: Taylor Swift**

"Harry! Harry, please! Neither of us knew! It's not your fault that we never knew each other." Nora called after the retreating figure.

A few tears ran their tracks down her face as she tried to chase after him.

"Please come back! Harry! Don't go…" Suddenly she stopped calling as if she finally realized it was pointless.

Her face became blank and the tears stopped as she turned towards the Great Hall.

**Just To Get High**

**By: Nickelback**

She walked lifelessly into the Great Hall. Her face was completely blank as she sat down next to the rest of the Slytherins. All the sound was blocked from her ears as she made no move to even try and take a bite of the food on the table. She wasn't hungry. It was a well known fact that she almost never was. Her skinny frame sat at the table.

Unmoving.

Unblinking.

Masked.

Unfeeling.

She couldn't even pretend that she was all the way there.

Her soul had left…

**Every Time You Turn Around**

**By: Chris Daughtry**

"Nora…?" A voice asked in the common room.

"Hmm?" She hummed up at the person above her.

"Have you seen Harry? Hermione and I can't find him anywhere." The youngest male Wesley said.

"He went up to the dorms I think." She said as if thinking over it before nodding as she confirmed her answer.


End file.
